realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Faenare
Faenare are a secretive race of birdfolk inhabiting wild and desolate mountainous regions, scattered across the Realms. Appearance Faenare are tall (most are 6ft to 6 1/2ft tall) humanoids, with winged arms and crests of feathers on their heads, backs, abdomens, and calves. Their eyes are large and bird-like, set in a facial structure otherwise like that of elves. pointed ears nestle below head feathers. They have tawny feathers streaked with amber or gold, although older birdfolk have many streaks of white and grey in their plumage. A faenare's hands, a part of their winglike arms, cannot be used in flight other than to grip small, light items (i.e. no weapons). In compensation, their strong, flexible legs and claw-like feet can fight, use weapons and even fire bows in flight. Other than simple harnesses for carrying tools and belongings, faenare have no need of clothing and do not wear it. Society Faenare are seclusive, but the one thing that is most commonly associated with them is their ability to sing. Every faenare possesses some skill in this area, and there are some that develop it to the point they can become Windsingers. Faenare speak Common, Auran and can communicate with avian creatures. They may also speak Draconic, Elf, Gnome and Sylvan. Combat The Faenare are reclusive and protective of their nests. They tend to be non-violent and prefer magic or flight to fighting. Even so, they will attack if provoked. Faenare can use their claws in combat when flying. Those claws are also capable of using weapons. On the ground, faenare wield weapons with their hands. faenare are proficient with slings, shortswords, longswords, daggers, knives, bolas, shortbows and longbows. They avoid big weapons (pikes, lances, great swords, etc...) and coarse, vulgar weapons (axes, hammers, picks, etc...) Faenare find armour a hindrance and are only not proficient with it, but suffer penalties for wearing it. Slinger (Ex): Faenare are gifted at the use of a sling. A faenare has a +1 racial bonus to all attack and damage rolls with a sling. Armour Aversion (Ex): Faenare wearing armour can only fly with a speed of 20ft (clumsy), and the skill check penalties increase by +2. Avian Affinity (Ex): Avian and avian -related creatures will not attack a faenare unless attacked first. In addition, a faenare can communicate with any normal bird using birdsong. Born of the Sky (Ex): A faenare receives a +2 bonus to all saves made against all air-based spells and attacks. Flight (Ex): A faenare is able to fly at a speed of 40 feet (average manoeuvrability). A faenare can't fly while carrying a heavy load or while exhausted. Flying requires no more exertion than walking or running for a faenare. A faenare with flight can make a dive attack. A dive attack works like a charge, but the faenare must move a minimum of 30 feet and descend at least 10 feet. A faenare can make a dive attack only when using its claws; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. A faenare with flight can use the run action while flying, provided she flies in a straight line. Immunity to Non-Magical Electricity (Ex): Faenare suffer no damage from non-magical electrical sources (i.e. lightning). Electrical damage from magical sources affects the faenare normally. Immunity to Harpy Charms (Ex): A faenare is immune to the charming abilities of harpies. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): 1/day: bless, know direction. CL 2, Wisdom based. Skills: Faenare receive a +2 racial bonus to all Spot and Perform (Sing) skill checks. Spot and Perform (Sing) is always class skills for a faenare. Faenare Advancement Faenare can advance by character class, or may gain up to 7HD in the Humanoid (Faenare) type. Gaining HD in Humanoid (Faenare) causes the following changes to a faenare's stats: • Natural Armour: At 4HD, a faenare's natural AC bonus increases to +4. • Summon Eagles (Sp): At 7 HD, 1/day a faenare may summon 2d4 normal eagles or 1d4 giant eagles to aid it. The eagles will protect the faenare and obey any orders, but will not follow any orders that will obviously lead to their death. The eagles will remain for up to 1 hour. The eagles will expect some token of gratitude for service (usually food will do). • Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At 3 HD, 1/day: bless, know direction, faerie fire. CL 3, Wisdom based. At 4 HD, 2/day: bless, know direction; 1/day: faerie fire, fog cloud. CL 4, Wisdom based. At 5 HD, 2/day: bless, know direction; 1/day: faerie fire, fog cloud, wind wall. CL 5, Wisdom based. At 6 HD, 3/day: bless, know direction; 2/day: faerie fire, fog cloud, wind wall. CL 6, Wisdom based. At 7 HD, 3/day: bless, know direction; 2/day: faerie fire, fog cloud, wind wall; 1/day: air walk, control winds. CL 7, Wisdom based. Faenare as Characters The favoured class of the faenare is bard or druid. Their clans also harbour rogues, clerics, rangers, and a few wizards and sorcerers. There are few paladins, barbarians, and fighters. Faenare clerics typically choose two of the following domains: Air, Knowledge, or Protection. Faenare characters possess the following racial traits. • Medium size. • A faenare's base land speed is 30 feet. They may also fly at a base speed of 40ft (average). • Racial Hit Dice: A faenare begins with two levels of humanoid, which provide 2d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +1, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort+0, Ref+3, Will+0. • Racial Skills: A faenare's humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 5 x (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1). Its class skills are Balance, Climb, Diplomacy, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Perform (Sing), Spot, and Survival. • Faenare receive a +2 racial bonus to all Spot and Perform (Sing) skill checks. Spot and Perform (Sing) is always class skills for a faenare. • Racial Feats: A faenare's humanoid levels give it one feat. • Weapon proficiency: A faenare is proficient with slings, shortswords, longswords, daggers, knives, bolas, shortbows and longbows. • +3 natural armour bonus. • Natural Weapons: 2 claws (1d4) • Special Attacks (see above): Slinger • Special Qualities (see above): Armour Aversion, Avian Affinity, Born of the Sky, Flight, Immunity to Non-Magical Electricity, Immunity to Harpy Charms, Spell-like Abilities • Automatic Languages: Common, Auran. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elf, Gnome, Sylvan, Local languages • Favoured Class: Bard or Druid • Level Adjustment: +2. Category:[Monstrous humanoid